


So a Hunter Goes to the Hospital

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Series: So a Hunter... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a hunter is transported to a hospital…and finds redemption in the most unlikely of places. Sam/OC</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	So a Hunter Goes to the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the second in my So a Hunter…series. If you want to understand who Blu is you’ll have to read So a Hunter Walks into a Bar.

Disclaimer: Rose are red. Violets are blue. The CW owns Supernatural so please don't sue.

Author's Note: This story is the second in my So a Hunter...series. If you want to understand who Blu is you'll have to read So a Hunter Walks into a Bar.

 

 

It had taken Sam weeks to accept the fact that Dean was really lost to Purgatory and that there was no spell or deal that was going to bring him back this time. Once he knew for sure, he had dropped Blu, who, still in mourning for her husband was barely speaking to anyone, off with Bobby and hit the road.

He needed to get away. He needed to start over.

He was in the small town of Cheshire, where a wendigo had been on the prowl not far from Pittsfield, Massachusetts when he got a text message from Blu that shattered what was left of his heart.

***I'm pregnant***

It was a good thing that he had the Impala in storage at Bobby's place because the moment he read the text, tears began to pool in his eyes. Dean, the man who based his entire life on taking care of other people was going to be a father...and he wasn't going to be around to see it. The salty liquid in his eyes blurred his vision and before he knew it his 1969 Camaro was colliding head-on with an elm tree after slipping on a patch of black ice.

The last thing he remembered before he was engulfed in darkness was thinking, 'I hate the Berkshires in the winter...'

When he came to he was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of beeping and blinking machines. The uncomfortable and unnatural stiffness between his legs let him in on the cruel fact that he had been fitted with a catheter.

"How are you feeling this evening, Mr. Winchester?" A soft, almost angelic Irish accent asked him.

How did this disembodied voice know his real name? The I.D. that he carried in his wallet gave his name as Michael Welling.

As he opened his eyes his confusion must have shown on his face.

"A lot of hunters come through the Berkshires, Mr. Winchester," Sam finally got a good look at her. She wasn't tiny as you'd expect an Irish woman to be. She had plenty of curves. Her eyes were big, almost doe-like and brown. Her hair was a natural but dull blonde that she had used a tooth-clip to pile on top of her head. "And I've patched up more than my fair few. So, judging from the excess blood on your clothing when you were brought in, you either got the wendigo or had one hell of a shitty day before the accident."

This woman, Dr. Rose Hickey, her hospital I.D. gave her identity as not only knew about hunting she knew exactly what he had been in the area seeking to dispatch.

"How did you know that it was a wendigo?" He asked.

She chuckled. "I've created my own personal book, or reference if you will, of known monster wounds. It describes what the wound looks like and how to treat it." She explained as she moved to his side to check on his I.V. bags and made a few notes in his chart. "I treated both of the hikers after they managed to escape last week and I'd seen those types of injuries before. Long story short, I'm the one who sent the S.O.S. to Bobby for help."

He didn't know how to respond to everything that the good doctor had just admitted to. He was in no mood for small talk. The friendly Sam had died with Dean.

She seemed to notice that he didn't want to talk so she checked him over as silently as she could.

"If you need anything...even just someone to talk to, have the nurse page Dr. Hickey...Bobby told me about what happened to Dean." Were the final words that she had spoken to him before she had taken her leave of the overly sanitized smelling hospital room.

Sam swore that he wouldn't have her paged but after a restless attempt to sleep without nightmares that not even his morphine pump was aiding with, he had broken down and asked that Dr. Hickey be paged.

When she had arrived a half an hour later, she had taken one look at him and leaned down, careful of his I.V., and gently hugged him.

Sam swallowed his pride and shared his life story with her and she had shared her story of growing up in Belfast, Ireland. Her first encounter with the supernatural had occurred in her childhood home when a banshee had appeared before the death of her father when she was ten. Her second encounter had happened in Pittsfield shortly after she came to work at the hospital as an intern. She had barely escaped death at the hands of a werewolf and Bobby had been the hunter who had come to her aid.

After a few hours Dr. Hickey had asked him to call her Rose and he was able to fall asleep without dreams for the first time in years.

He had been released from the hospital a week later. He had stopped by Rose's office to goodbye but she hadn't been in.

He left without saying goodbye.

Their next encounter had happened almost one month later. He had broken his left wrist while doing battle with a vampire in Albany.

In excruciating pain, he had driven past two hospitals and crossed state lines to get to Rose's hospital. She wouldn't ask any questions and truth be told, he had missed her.

She wasn't nearly as happy to see him as he was to see her.

She set the break and cast his arm but she never once lost her cool, professional detachment.

Once her task was completed she made to leave the room but Sam grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Why are you angry with me?" He demanded to know.

"You left without so much as a goodbye," She answered in a hurt tone of voice.

He honestly hadn't known that she had grown as attached to him as he was to her during his previous hospital stay. Rose was good at hiding her emotions, almost as good as Dean had been. He had hurt her and he felt terrible.

Without thinking, he reached out his uninjured arm and pulled her awkwardly into his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

He silenced her with a kiss.

After that night Sam never again left without saying goodbye...and he always came back. He always came back to her small apartment on North Street. He always returned to her bed and the comfort that only Rose's arms could bring him.

It had taken him two months to realize that he was in love with her. It had taken him another two months and some rather unexpected news for him to actually tell her.

He had just returned home because that's exactly what the old as dirt apartment now was to him, from a hunt and was washing up the dishes from dinner when Rose dropped a bombshell.

"I'm pregnant, Sam,"

The plate in his hand slipped but he caught it before it could hit the ground. He set it on the counter, turned to face her, and said something stupid.

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "No, my period packed up and has been holiday these last few months and I've gained a stone for no good reason. I'm a bleedin' doctor Sam, of course, I'm sure!" She huffed.

He had no idea why he was acting so surprised. They had never used condoms and he had never thought to ask if she was on anything.

He should have been filled with dread. They were bringing an innocent child into a world filled with unspeakable evil...but he couldn't bring himself to care too much about that fact. The woman he loved, who had brought him back to life and had finally given him the home that he had always craved was going to have his baby. They were going to be a real family. How could he not be happy about that?

A slow grin spread across his face as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," He told her right before his lips came crashing down on hers, muffling her positive response.

That night as they both lay naked and sated in their bed; Rose's head on his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist with his hand resting on her stomach where their child grew, Sam was too happy to notice that he had a text message from Blu. It only contained two words.

***DEAN'S BACK!!!***

FINIS


End file.
